


Rain

by Super_Wario_Bros



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Wario_Bros/pseuds/Super_Wario_Bros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami had never seen Adrian so flustered; it was absolutely adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see im in love with adrian neville ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ this was also written on tumblr originally!

The rain outside was heavy; much too heavy for Sami's tastes. The pattering of raindrops on the ceiling of Full Sail Arena drummed in his head. He sighed and placed his chin in his hand, staring at the door of his locker room. His match wasn't for another hour, and he didn't know what to do. 

Sami jumped when he heard yelling outside his door. Though he couldn't make out any words, he could tell the argument was heated. He stood up to see what was going on, and he wasn't surprised by what he saw. 

Adrian and Tyler were loudly arguing with each other right in front of Sami's door. They both froze when they saw Sami looking at both of them in confusion. "Do you two...need anything?" he asked, looking from Tyler's face to Adrian's. 

"No - No, we're okay - " Adrian stammered, uncharacteristically nervous. Sami nodded and turned around to close the door, but Tyler suddenly stopped him. 

"Adrian was actually wondering if he could have a word with you," Tyler explained hurriedly. He seemed to push Adrian forward, whose expression changed from nervousness to annoyance. He swatted Tyler's hand away and looked up at Sami. 

"I actually do want to speak to you, Sami." 

"Then come on in. I've got some time." Sami stepped to the side to let Adrian into his locker room. He entered after, closing the door on Tyler Breeze. 

"Have a seat." Sami gestured to a couple folding chairs against the far wall of his room. "Sorry - it's not that much," he commented, laughing. 

"No, that's fine," Adrian replied softly, almost under his breath. Sami had to strain to hear him over the pounding rain. 

Sami and Adrian both sat down across from each other. "So, what did you need to talk about?" Sami asked, smiling at Adrian. 

He didn't smile back. "I just wanted to say sorry for doubting you so much." Sami blinked. 

"Doubting?"

"I used to doubt you all the time, remember? Before you beat me last Wednesday? I'd say you were too nice, too soft, whatever. I think I like that about you, actually. You're almost too nice for your own good. I like it, even if it can get bloody annoying."

Sami felt a grin spread across his face. "Well, I like you, too, Adrian. Even if you're a little grumpy." 

After Sami said this, he noticed how red Adrian's face was. He figured it was probably because he had a match earlier. "Is that it, Adrian? Because I have a match soon - "

"I don't think you get what I'm sayin', Sami." Sami blinked, shutting his mouth. "When I say I like you, I mean that I... I really..."

Adrian stopped talking and leaned forward a bit. Sami gazed into his hazel (were they hazel? Or brown? Sami had asked himself this question before) eyes and felt himself move closer to Adrian. As Adrian closed his eyes, Sami felt his heart pounding almost as fast as the rain falling down onto the arena. 

Their lips met in an awkward, albeit sweet, kiss. Sami had to tilt his head especially far to avoid Adrian's long nose, and Adrian had to scoot almost off of his seat to meet Sami's lips. They stayed like that for a bit, until Adrian pulled away. 

"That's what I mean." Sami watched with stars in his eyes as Adrian stood up and walked to the door. He sent Sami a grin before leaving. 

Sami had to practically shake himself back to his senses; he bounced up, accidentally hitting his leg on one of the folding chairs, and dashed to the gorilla. He had almost forgotten about his match during that mesmerizing experience. 

Sami was happy to run into Adrian on the way to his match. He grabbed Adrian's shoulder and checked to see if they were alone. And then, with a wide grin, Sami said, "Adrian, you are a hell of a good kisser."


End file.
